Sorpresas inesperadas
by B RABIT
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si todos los contrincantes del Seigaku tuvieran hermanos menores que superan a sus hermanos mayores y fueran algo mas que humanos?
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Recuerden que NINGUN PERSONAJE ES MIO y tampoco los grupos que aparecen historia (ecepto ANGEL DEL ECLIPS y ELEMENTOS) y tampoco las canciones

Por las calles de Tokio un muchachito con ojos penetrantes caminaba hacia su instituto por las prácticas de las mañanas, mientras un oji violeta se le acercaba por la espalda.

Momo: Echizen, buenos días

Ryoma: ah, momo-sempai

Momo: tan animado como siempre

Ryoma: mada mada dane

Momo: bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos, no hay escuela durante los proximos 7 días y los equipos somos los únicos que estamos, pero igual no quiero que el capitán Tezuka nos ponga a correr tanto por llegar tarde – dijo el oji violeta comenzando a correr

Ryoma: … - siguiéndolo

Cuando llegaron al instituto Ryoma compro una ponta de uva

Ya en las canchas del seigaku

Eiji: Ochibi, Momo ya llegaron

Fuji: ya era hora

Kaidoh: no puedo creer que sean tan lentos

Momo: ¡que dijiste serpiente, repítelo si te atreves!

Kaidoh: ¡dije que no puedo creer que sean tan lentos!

Oishi: ya, ya, tranquilos – tratando de distraer a momo – Momo Sakuno-chan nos va a traer el almuerzo a todos.

Momo: ¿enserio? Yupi, pero ¿Qué va a hacer Sakuno-chan aquí?

Eiji: bueno Sumire-sensei nos dijo muy temprano que iba a estar de viaje por unos días y las amigas de Saku-chan también, así que para no quedarse sola en su casa va a venir a vernos practicar todos los días que quedan sin clases.

Ryoma: … (Pensando) así que Sakuno va a quedarse siete días con nosotros

En ese momento se escucho un grito proveniente de un pelirrojo que todos conocían

Kintarou: ¡Koshimae! He venido de visita

Ryoma: ¿tú que haces aquí?

Sakuno estaba llegando en ese momento

Sakuno: - trayendo una bolsa gigante- buenos días – mirando a Kintarou – tú eres

Kintarou: a ¡la chica de las bolas de arroz en forma de pelotas! – Pausa – ahora que lo pienso no se tu nombre

Sakuno: mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki, gusto en conocerte

Kintarou: - acercándosele y tomándole las manos lo que sorprendió a la chica- gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Kintarou Tooyama

Ryoma: - escupiendo la ponta-

Eiji y Momo: (pensando) esto no está nada bien

Eiji: - tratando de evitar el tema- Saku-chan ¿trajiste nuestra comida?

Kintarou: ¡¿comida?! ¡Yo también quiero!

Sakuno: esto… tranquilo… yo hice uno de más

Entonces la chica desenvolvió la bolsa la bolsa y les entrego una caja de comida a cada titular y al muchacho pelirrojo

Todos: ¡buen provecho!

Momo: esto esta delicioso – dijo comiendo como loco

Kintarou: ¡es verdad! ¡Sakuno es la mejor cocinera del mundo! – dijo con la boca llena-  
Eiji: ¡por supuesto! – Dijo tragando lo que tenía en la boca-

Tezuka: está muy rico – dijo no tan frio como de costumbre –

Fuji: es verdad

Inui: hay un 99.99% de probabilidad de que Sakuno hizo un gran esfuerzo en la comida

Oishi: gracias Sakuno-chan

Ryoma: esta bueno – todos se le quedaron mirando-

Momo: creo que escuche… mal

Eiji: también lo creo

Ryoma: ya todos terminaron de comer vamos a jugar.

Momo: ¿y si vamos a las canchas callejeras?

Tezuka: es una buena idea

Eiji: además lo único que tenemos que hacer importante es proteger a Sakuno-chan

Sakuno: Eiji-sempai eso suena como si estuviera en peligro

Eiji: - sonrojándose- buen, pero igual – pero noto la mirada de daga de Ryoma- mejor… vámonos

Kintarou: ok – sacando su teléfono – pero voy a llamar a alguien primero.

Llegando a las canchas callejeras

¿?: Aniki (forma informal de decir hermano mayor)

Un muchacho con los ojos azules y pelo rojo se les acerco

Kintarou: a ¡Ikuto!

Momo: y ¿el es?

Kintarou: es mi hermano pequeño

Ikuto: mi nombre es Ikuto Tooyama gusto en conocerlos

En las canchas había un poco de gente tanto niños como jóvenes, y los muchachos y la muchacha se acomodaron en un cancha vacia

Kintarou: ¡Koshimae vamos a jugar un partido!

Ryoma: ok – cogiendo su raqueta

Y comenzaron a jugar pero a Fuji se le ocurrió una idea para fastidiar a Ryoma

Fuji: Sakuno-chan hoy estas muy linda

Eso cogio por sorpresa a Ryoma y hiso que en le diera a la pelota con más fuerza de lo debido desviándola hasta la dirección de un niño que corria

Ryoma: ¡maldicion!

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo una persona con una gorra y una raqueta le dio a la bola con una solo la mano izquierda

Ikuto: pero que

Y la persona devolvió la pelota sin mucha difilcutad y todos corrieron hacia donde estaba la persona

Momo: la… devolvió con un solo brazo

Niño: gracias one-chan

Eiji: ¿ah? Pero es un niño, tiene pantalones y camiseta

En ese momento un niño con pelo negro y ojos dorados se les acerco

Muchacho: Tsuki

Todos: ¡¿Tsuki?!

Ryoma: Tsuki

Soplo un viento muy fuerte dejando caer el pelo de la persona, si era una chica, tenía el pelo tan largo y negro como para llegarla a las rodilla, tenía los ojos azules y era más o menos la altura de Ryoma y era idéntica al muchacho de ojos azules

Ryoma: Tsuki– viendo al muchacho- Taiyo

Momo: ¿se conocen?

Taiyo: hacía tiempo que no te veía… Aniki

Todos se quedaron en shock sin incluir a Kintarou, Ikuto, Ryoma, Taiyo y Tsuki

Todos con excepciones: ¡¿son tus hermanos?!

Ryoma: si… son gemelos ella es Tsuki y el es Taiyo

Taiyo: Gusto en conocerlos –Tsuki solo se inclino

Fuji: ¿Ryoga no era tu único hermano?

Ryoma: no

Tsuki le devolvió la raqueta a su hermano y este la guardo

Momo: este… Tsuki-chan tu… ¿juegas tenis?

La niña movió la cabeza negándolo

Momo: entonces

Taiyo: - mirando a Ikuto- ¡Ikuto! Tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ikuto: estoy viviendo con mi familia aquí en Japón – mirando a Tsuki- veo que no has cambiado nada, aun sigues sin querer hablar y tan masculina como siempre.

La niña le dio una patada que el muchacho no pudo evitar

Todos: pero que

Taiyo: a se me olvido decirles que Ikuto y Tsuki son rivales mortales y los dos son maestros del karate, y también los dos son estrellas pero a veces se comportan como unos niños, la mejor manera de saber cuándo Tsuki está molesta es por sus ojos

Eiji: ¿sus ojos?

Taiyo: no es una enfermedad si no más un don, a Tsuki le cambia de color los ojos según sus emociones, no el ojo completo si no solo lo azul

Todos los demás: ¡¿Qué?!

Tsuki e Ikuto empezaron a pelear pero termino como una pelea de niños rodando por el suelo jalándose los pelos

Ikuto: - se levanta- tan infantil como siempre

Tsuki apretó los puños y como dijo su hermano el hermoso color azul de sus ojos se transformo en rojo abrió el bolso de su hermano saco la raqueta y una pelota

Tsuki: – dándole a la pelota con toda su fuerza dejando a todos impresionados pero lo que más les impresiono fue que la pelota dio giros como un resorte pegándole en medio de la cara a Ikuto, la niña estaba furiosa pero cuando se calmo miro con cara de sorpresa la raqueta y después miro a todos riéndose un poco mientras Ikuto se desmayaba

Kintarou: ¡Ikuto!

Taiyo: pero… Tsuki

Momo: eso es de esperar de tu hermana

Taiyo: pues espero que te acostumbres pronto – dijo con una sonrisa-

Momo: ¿Por qué?

Taiyo: espero que sepan que los mejore jugadores de tenis contra los que han jugado tienen hermanos como nosotros

Eiji, Tezuka, Inui, Oishi, Kaidoh, Momo, Fuji, Takashi, Kintarou y Ryoma: ¿Qué?

Taiyo: Rikkaidai, Hyotei, Seigaku de todo, Ikuto y nosotros somos la prueba de eso, cada uno puede superar fácilmente a su hermano mayor, y además todos nos conocemos.

Eiji: eso sorprende

Ikuto ya despierto: tú hermano también

Eiji: ¡¿Sora?!

Taiyo: Sora Kikumaru 14 años

Eiji: pero… no lo sabía

Taiyo: es normal, ningún hermano mayor sabe de las habilidades de sus hermanos pequeños.

Eiji: ¿y el que hace?

Taiyo: es acróbata

Oishi y Momo: eso era de esperarse.

La charla fue interrumpida cuando Tsuki empezó a toser muy fuerte

Taiyo: ¡Tsuki, no otra vez! – saca una botella de su bolso y se la da a Tsuki -

Ryoma: ¿Qué le pasa?

Taiyo: No es nada serio – sobándole la espalda a su hermana quien ya se había calmado – digamos que utilizo toda su fuerza hace poco tiempo y no se ha recuperado, pero no se preocupen – recordando algo – por cierto toma – sacando unas tarjetas de su bolso y entregándole una a Ryoma – es una invitación a nuestro colegio para el día de la revelación se la tenemos que dar a todos nuestros hermanos mayores, y con respecto a ustedes – mirando a los titulares del seigaku – sus hermanos se las darán.

Tezuka: ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un hermano menor?

Taiyo: ya se los dije todos nos conocemos, como por ejemplo Fuji-kun tiene un hermano un año mayor que nosotros, se llama Raion ¿no?

Fuji: es verdad

Taiyo: Takashi tú tienes un hermano de la misma edad que nosotros su nombre es Hiroshi Kawamura, Oishi tu hermano un año mayor que nosotros Kudamono Syuichiroh, Inui tu hermano de la misma edad que nosotros Kukan Sadaharu, Kaidoh tu hermano un año mayor que nosotros Seiki Kaoru, Momo tus hermanos que son gemelos un año mayor que nosotros Eigetsu y Yougetsu Takeshi y Tezuka tu hermano es de nuestra misma edad su nombre es Daiki Kunimitsu.

Todos: sorprendente

Ryoma: ¿Qué es el día de la revelación?

Taiyo: lo veras aya

Kintarou: espera un momento, Ikuto no me ha dado nada

Ikuto: ah, se me olvido con el golpe que esa bestia disfrazada de niña me dio – buscando en su bolsillo – toma

Taiyo: ¡ah! Aniki recuerda que cuando digo todos nuestros hermanos me refiero a todos –Ryoma puso mala cara-.

Ryoma: no estarás diciendo que el vendrá o ¿sí?

Eiji: vamos Ochibi no arruines el evento, es el momento de saber sobre nuestros hermanos menores.

Ryoma: ok

Taiyo: Bueno solo sigan las instrucciones de las tarjetas y pronto nos veremos, ¡CHAO! –corriendo junto a Tsuki -.

Ikuto: yo también me voy – y camina-

Kintarou: adiós

Fuji: Kintarou-kun déjame ver tu tarjeta – la toma- que raro

Tezuka: ¿Qué pasa fuji?

Fuji: el nombre de la escuela es kaikinitshoku (eclipse solar) no (y) Kaikigetshoku (eclipse lunar)

Oishi: es verdad que es un nombre un poco extraño para una escuela

Fuji: es cierto

Tezuka: no tuvimos tiempo para entrenar pero es mejor ir a casa para recibir las invitaciones

Kintarou: ¡ok! ¡Los veo luego! – dice corriendo

Eiji:- mira a Sakuno- Sakuno-chan si quieres puedes venir conmigo como parte de mi familia – la chica asiente –

Ryoma: entonces, adiós

Y todos se van


	2. Canciones del corazón

Nota: ningún personaje es mio INCLUYENDO LAS CANCIONES (aquí se unen canciones de películas clásicas)

Al día siguiente Ryoma extrañamente se levanto temprano para no llegar tarde al evento de sus hermanos, se cambio y bajo a desayunar pero se encontró con una sorpresita

¿?: ¡Chibi-suke buenos días!

Ryoma: dime que no es cierto

Ryoga: ¡pero que forma de saludar a tu hermano mayor despúes de tanto tiempo!

Ryoma: ¿y tú que haces aquí?

Ryoga: para lo mismo por lo que tú te levantaste temprano; el evento de Taiyo y Tsuki

Ryoma: ah...

Ryoga: pero que ánimos

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En otra casa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Eiji pov _

Eiji: adiós oka-san me voy a recoger a alguien

¿?: Aniki recuerda mi evento – un niño con pelo rojo escarlata y ojos marrones se le acerca-

Eiji: tranquilo Sora no me lo voy a perder

Sora: ¡gracias!

Eiji: ¡ya me voy! – saliendo –

Eiji pensando: _ok, está bien, quede que buscaría a Sakuno-chan a las 7:00 y el evento es a las 7:50, pero ¡¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?! Solo la recogeré no se supone que es una cita ni nada por el estilo – pero el pelirrojo antes de darse cuenta llego a la casa de la muchacha y toco el timbre-_

_Sakuno:-abriendo la puerta- _Eiji-sempai buenos días

Eiji:-sonrojándose- buenos días, ¿nos vamos?

Sakuno: si

Y así salieron de la casa de la jovencita encontrándose en el camino con un oji violeta

Momo: buenos días

Eiji: ah momo, buenos días

Sakuno: buenos días Momo-sempai

Los tres caminaron hasta la entrada de la escuela kaikinitshoku no Kaikigetshoku encontrándose con el resto de los titulares del seigaku

Eiji: ¡hola!

Oishi: o Eiji, Momo y Sakuno-can buenos días.

Momo y Sakuno: buenos días

Fuji: hola

Tezuka: ya llegaron

Kaidoh: sssshhhhh

Ryoma: hola

Ryoga: ¡hola! ¡Gusto en volveros a ver!

Takashi:-mirando la escuela- pero si es que es enorme

Todos: es cierto

Mientras alguien les habla por la espalda

¿?: Hasta yo mismo me sorprendo

Todos:-volteando- Atobe del Hyotei

¿?: Gusto en volver a verlos

Ryoma: Yukimura del Rikkaidai

¿?: Hola

Tezuka: Sanada del Rikkaidai

¿?: Hola

Inui: Yanagi del Rikkai

¿?: Ah ¡ustedes!

Oishi: Kirihara del Rikkaidai

Ryoma: ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Atobe: mi hermano me invito

Yanagi: igual

Kirihara: igual

Sanada: lo mismo

Yukimura: lo mismo

Kintarou:-llegando- ¡hola!

Pero alguien les interrumpió

Joven: será mejor que se apuren y sentarse en sus respectivos lugares para comenzar la ceremonia de entrada – chasqueo los dedos y unos hombres agarraron a cada muchacho y lo metió adentro de la escuela en donde había un patio enorme y en la entrada de la escuela había un arco que decía "bienvenidos" y hay los dejaron-.

Momo: ¡¿Qué hacen?!

Joven: por favor quédense quietos que ustedes son invitados de honor

Atobe: ¿por?

Joven: por las posiciones de sus hermanos, se los explicare durante la ceremonia

Y todos los alumnos y sus hermanos que estaban ahí se formaron en dos líneas cada una comenzaba en cada lado de la entrada principal y las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a unos niños con capas azules

Atobe: pero si ay esta Haruto mi hermano menor – un niño idéntico a Atobe

Yanagi: y mi hermano pequeño Kenta – un niño con pelo gris despeinado y ojos dorado

Sanada: y el mío Taichi – un niño con el pelo negro corto y los ojos marrones-

Kirihara: el mío también, Eita – un niño con el pelo todo revuelto negro y ojos verdes

Yukimura: Rikuto – un niño con el pelo de color negro largo y los ojos grises-

Joven: esos son los 5 miembros de los _guardianes, _son las personas que protegen el colegio y resuelven problemas – claro que los 5 muchacho se quedaron paralizados-.

Los niños se pusieron al final de la fila derecha y otro grupo entro por la puerta

Dejando pasar a un grupo de 8 personas con el uniforme blanco

Takashi: ahí está Hiroshi – un niño con pelo muy corto marrón y ojos azules

Oishi: también Syuichiroh – un niño de pelo largo marrón y ojos negros-

Inui: Sadaharu – un niño con lentes y pelo cortó marrón-

Kaidoh: Seiki – un niño con pelo gris y ojos amarillos-

Momo: ahí están Eigetsu y Yougetsu –unos niños con pelo negro largo amarrado en una cola y ojos violetas

Fuji: Raion– un niño de pelo amarillo y ojos negros -

Tezuka: Daiki – un niño de pelo marrón y ojos anaranjados –

Eiji: ¡Sora! -un niño con pelo rojo escarlata y ojos marrones se le acerca-

Joven: ellos son el grupo del S.A son los 8 más inteligentes del colegio –los hermanos mayores se quedaron como estatuas

Los niños se alinearon al final de la fila izquierda y por la puerta salieron dos niños con la misma capa que los _guardianes_ pero blanca como el color de S.A

Kintarou: ¡Ikuto!

Ryoga: Taiyo

Ryoma: si

Joven: Ellos son los segundos en la escala de importancia ellos están en el puesto conocido como _elementos_, ellos se ocupan de tanto los problemas de la escuela como son los mejores en educación.

Los dos niños se colocaron en la punta de la fila derecha, mientras de la puerta salía el último personaje importante; Tsuki, ella tenía la mezcla de los _elementos_ solo que con la capa más larga y otro borde y esta vez cuando pasaba la gente a su alrededor se inclinada

Ryoma y Ryoga: Tsuki

Joven: ella es la más importante de todos los puestos ella ocupa el puesto de _Ángel del_ _Eclipse_, además de ser la más inteligente es la que mejor que resuelve problemas, la mejor deportista, artística y es más justa que nadie

Tsuki en vez de quedarse en una fila se quedo parada en frente de los invitados especiales se inclino, retrocedió unos pasos hasta estar en el medio de la fila, señalo el cielo y de pronto aparecieron fuegos artificiales y el grupo de _elementos_ gritaron

Ikuto y Taiyo: ¡que comience el festival! – y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y salirse de las filas, y unos niños con uniformes particulares se le acercaron a los invitados especiales y mirando cada uno a su hermano.

¿?: ¿Sorprendido? –Pregunto un pelinegro con ojos violetas-

Momo: si

¿?: Y tu Aniki

Yukimura: claro

Mirando las miradas de sus hermanos

Kirihara:

¿?: Y ¿ustedes? – Pregunto el de pelo amarillo y ojos negros-

El resto: si

Ryoga y Ryoma: no lo puedo creer

Taiyo: es normal - Tsuki estaba llegando- a Tsuki es hora de la revelación – ella asintió -.

Eiji: pero no puedo creer que Tsuki-chan sea la única niña, de segura la molestan

¿?: No se preocupen por eso

Tezuka: ¿Qué quieres decir Daiki?

Daiki: todos nosotros la tratamos como si fuera un tesoro, la protejemos de todo.

Eita: como por ejemplo la vez en la que el hermano de Oshitari se le declaro e intento besarla, Raion y Sadaharu le dieron una paliza.

Kintarou: ¡¿el tiene un hermano?!

Ikuto: si

Taichi: y la vez en la que intentaron asustarla en Halloween con zombis y Hiroshi, Seiki y Taiyo los lanzaron por la ventana

Rikuto: y quien puede olvidar la prueba de valor

Ryoga: ¿prueba de valor?

Rikuto: la prueba de valor consiste en tratar de pegarle, lanzarle cosas encima o hacerle bromas enfrente de todos nosotros, si no mal recuerdo la última vez esas personas terminaron en el hospital y las muchachas muy asustadas.

Taiyo: ¡ya me acuerdo!

Sora: creo… que los estamos confundiendo mejor le explicamos bien

Atobe: si será mejor que nos expliquen bien

Kirihara: no entiendo nada

Sanada: no eres el único

Yukimura: que confusión

Taiyo: ¿Tsuki porque no se los explicas?

Tsuki iva a abrir la boca pero alguien la llamo

¿?: ¡Tsuki-sama!

Ryoma: ¿sama?

¿?: ¡Tsuki-sama, Taiyo-sama, Ikuto-sama ha llegado un desafio del instituto Tsubasa!

Ryoma: ¿desafio?

Sora: siempre nos llegan desafíos de muchas escuelas

Ikuto: no aprenden su lección

Taiyo: ¿de que tipo es el desafio?

¿?: De canto

Oishi: ¿canto?

Daiki: ustedes fueron un tiempo bandas, no tiene nada de extraño

Ikuto: yo me encargo

¿?: Ikuto-sama es de parejas, una ronda de una persona, la segunda de otra y la tercera ronda un dueto, pero es hoy el desafio y es ahora

Ikuto: como que ahora

¿?: Significa que ya llegamos

Taiyo: Hayato –un muchacho un poco alto pelo gris y ojos rojos-.

Hayato: espero que estén listos

Taiyo: pe…

Ikuto: si, estamos listos

Hayato: okay, preparen la tarima – y se va-

¿?: Yo voy a preparar la tarima – y se va-

Fuji: que van a hacer

Ikuto: yo voy a encontrar una canción

Ryoma: que escuela más raras

Joven: vamos esto será un espectáculo

Y los llevan delante de una tarima con todas las personas alrededor, en donde el mismo joven dice por un micrófono

Joven: perdón por interrumpirlos en su día pero no podemos rechazar un reto o ¿si?

Todos: ¡no!

Joven: Como siempre el instituto Tsubasa nos ha retado pero esta vez a un concurso de canto y primero que todo les presento a Hayato Misao cantando Sleepess Beauty

Hayato saliendo del telon

Hayato: tooku de me o hikarasete  
mezameru monotachi matte iru  
yoru no jouheki sasowarete  
utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni

(deguchi no nai)  
shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara  
(kuzureru hodo)  
itsuwari o misete

umarekawareru anata yo hitori  
hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen  
hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru

Sora: es muy bueno

Daiki: mejor que la última vez.  
Tezuka: es bueno

Eiji: si

(sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)

muku na mama de sarasarete  
hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni  
migaku houseki te no naka no  
HIBI ni sae kizukihajimeteru

(tsumetai te ga)  
nukeochita toge o hirou kara  
(madoromu hi ga)  
kusuburitsuzukeru

ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue  
azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete  
shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide

(deguchi mo naku)  
(kuzureochiru)

umarekawari no anata yo hitori  
hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen  
hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru

todokanu hikari no yukue  
azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete  
shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide

(sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni)

Todos aplausos

Joven: ahora su compañera Kokomi Anami cantando Akonku no Tsubasa en español

Y la chica de pelo marrón salió del telon

Kokomi: Más hermosa que una rosa azul  
que sus espinas más molesta aún  
esta mano es la que quiere intentar  
que una vida empiece a brotar

Oishi: ella también es buena

La puerta al inframundo hoy esta  
a punto ya de abrirse porque adivino  
que una vez más me llamará  
La voz de mi destino

Yo te miro y tú debes los ojos cerrar  
Es la mascara de medianoche  
Te deslizas sin miedo hacia la oscuridad  
ahora ven, ven ya, amiga ven a la noche  
porque te espera la eternidad

Aplausos

Joven: ahora el dueto cantara Tsubasa wo Daite en español

Hayato: Quiero batir mis alas blancas  
hacia un rayo de luz  
que ilumina en la distancia  
todo el cielo azul  
pero una lluvia amarga las empapa de frialdad  
vuelvo a la soledad  
siento un recuerdo resonar lento en mi interior  
como un arroyo al susurrar  
un lejano rumor  
dormiré mientras mis alas brotan porque llegaré  
al destino donde un día yo mi corazón curaré  
y los pedazos de mi alma rota alguien recogerá  
como una pluma busco la eternidad...  
siento un recuerdo resonar lento en mi interior  
como un arroyo al susurrar  
un lejano rumor  
Kokomi: dormiré mientras mis alas brotan porque llegaré  
al destino donde un día yo mi corazón curaré  
y los pedazos de mi alma rota alguien recogerá  
como una pluma busco la eternidad...  
un espejismo secular,es mi sueño, pero soy su dueño y se que existirá en algún lugar.

Aplausos

Joven: ahora la presentación del ídolo de la escuela Ikuto Tooyama cantando The Rage Beat

Ikuto:  
Obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete  
Hibiwareta rojou ni toketa shigunaru wa kizuato dake nokoshiteiku

Madoronda noizu ga asu o keshisaru mae ni  
Yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete

Kintarou: ¡eh! ¡Ikuto es muy bueno

Daiki: claro que si

Doko ni mo tomaranai  
Mitasanai Emotion shikato kimete oikose yo  
Furueteru shai na seikai no nukemichi o neratte  
Tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World!

Muragaru fuan ni tsume o tatereba mishiranu uso ni hajikarete  
Moteamasu jikan ga sabitsuita machi o warubirezu ni kazatteiru

Berubetto no koin dake o pakku ni tsumete  
Meiro no you na yume no chizu wa iranai

Sakamaku kodou kara  
Kirakira gin no Passion kakehiki dake no yuuwaku  
Kowaresou na kimi no hitomi ga ikeru doa tataite  
Sagashitsuzukeru You Just a New World!

Mein sutoriito ni kizamu semegiatta namida ga  
Ima mo kikoeru kutsuon o hisumaseru

Doko ni mo tomaranai  
Mitasanai Emotion shikato kimete oikose yo  
Furueteru shai na seikai no nukemichi o neratte  
Tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World!

Aplausos

Joven: ahora… esperen un momento, voy a averiguar quién es su compañera

Taiyo: ¡¿pero que vamos a hacer?! – Pausa- ¿y Tsuki?

Joven: y ahora su compañera cantara Kizuna una creación suya en español, su compañera ¿Tsuki Echizen?

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?! –la niña sale del telon

Tsuki: Vámonos mas allá de un mar  
pojado de tristezas cegadoras ¡Oh si!  
ese mar vamos a cruzar  
y tocaremos la luz mas sanadora ¡Quizás!  
no basta el simple poder de oír  
no basta el simple poder de ver  
contamos con el mayor poder  
el de creer  
no basta solo con desear  
no basta solo con pelear  
más fuertes que nunca podemos ser.

Ryoma: canta mejor que los demás

Taiyo: me pregunto si Tsuki estará bien

con mi fe renovada y en plenitud  
mi canto de nuevo resplandece de luz  
nadie puede ya romper  
el amor que va a crecer  
mas no es cualquiera  
tienes que ser tu  
cuando hay milagros ya sin parar  
un nuevo y feliz destino pueden crear  
ya no hay dudas ni temor  
solo fuerza y esplendor  
pon tu fe en los lazos del amor  
nuestro dolor que hace llorar  
nuestra alegría que hace sonreír  
lo que sentir, lo que pensar  
todo lo que podemos compartir  
dadnos poder para vencer  
dadnos la fuerza hoy para creer  
en los siete mares  
y en nuestros lazos de fe y de amo  
Con mis buenos amigos alrededor  
Un vínculo eterno anuda nuestro valor  
Y cantamos la canción que confirma nuestra unión  
y la primavera nos dará calor  
La nueva vida va a amanecer, tranquila y segura volverá a florecer  
Ya no hay dudas ni temor, sólo fuerza y esplendor.  
Pon tu fe en los lazos del amor.

La niña miro a todos los niños con uniformes particulares como si les estuviera hablando a ellos

Con mi fe renovada y en plenitud  
mi canto de nuevo resplandece de luz  
nadie puede ya romper  
el amor que va a crecer  
mas no es cualquiera tienes que ser tu  
cuando hay milagros ya sin parar  
un nuevo y feliz destino puede crear  
ya no hay dudas ni temor  
solo fuerza y esplendor  
pon tu fe en los lazos del amor

Aplausos

Oishi: canta realmente bien

Eiji: es cierto

Joven: ahora el dueto cantara This is me

Tsuki: I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Ikuto: You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

Los niños se acercan y se toman las manos

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me.

Aplausos

Sakuno: Parecen pareja

Ryoma: es cierto

Taiyo: esto trae recuerdos

Ryoga: ¿Qué?

Taiyo: nada


	3. No deberias

Nota: recuerden NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ES MIO (ESEPTO LGUNOS GRUPOS Y NOMBRES) ¡NISIQUIERA LAS CANCIONES!

¡HOLA! Recuerden este es mi primer fic

Capitulo 3:

Joven: ¡que espectáculo! Pero ahora esperen para que los jueces decidan al ganador – mira que Taiyo lo llama y baja de la tarima- ¿Qué pasa Taiyo-sama?

Taiyo: -dándole un frasco- dale esto a Tsuki

Joven: ¡ok! – corriendo asía el telón-.

Daiki: esto no está pero nada bien

Seiki: -golpeando las tablas de la tarima- ¡ella nunca debió hacer eso!

Oishi: ¿Por qué?

Atobe: hasta yo me sorprendi de su talento

Kirihara: canta muy bien

Yanagi: tiene una bonita voz

Sanada: es buena

Yukimura: es cierto

Hiroshi: no entienden

Eiji: ¿Qué?

Raion: ¿Cómo se los explico?... verán… ¿recuerdan que cuando conocieron a Tsuki-chan ella tosió mucho y se cayó? Bueno o por lo menos Taiyo-kun nos dijo eso

Ryoma: si

Taiyo: se los dije, ella se está recuperando

Eigetsu: tendríamos que

Yougetsu: haberla vigilado –completo su gemelo-.

Yougetsu y Eigetsu: sabemos cómo le gusta sacrificarse por los demás.

Momo: ¿sacrificarse?

Hiroshi: haciéndose daño a ella misma por el bien de los demás

Ryoga: ¿pero de que se está recuperando?

Sadaharu: ella forzó su salud y condición física por nosotros

Syuichiroh: Sadaharu…

Tezuka: ¿pero que pudo a ver hecho como para terminar asi?

Taiyo: bueno -en ese momento fue interrumpido (-.-)-.

Joven: ¡ya los jueces han decidido al ganador! ¡Y el ganador es!... ¡Ikuto Tooyama y Tsuki Echizen! –mientras la pareja sale del telón saludando a la gente que estaba aplaudiendo-.

Kintarou: ¡Bravo Ikuto!

Ryoga: ¡esa es mi hermana! ¡Bravo Tsuki!

Joven: ¡y como premio el trofeo de la música! –Entregándoselo a la pareja-.

Ya todo ese alboroto había pasado y quitaron la tarima, todo era tranquilidad excepto que en el jardín se sakuras…

¿?: ¡TSUKI, te hemos dicho mil y un veces que no hicieras cosas extremas!

¿?: Ya cálmate Seiki

¿? Y ¿?: no le grites tanto

Seiki: ¡ustedes también están preocupados Rikuto, Yougetsu, Eigetsu!

Sora: todos estamos preocupados

Ikuto: yo me las podía a ver arreglado solo

Daiki: eso es una gran mentira incluso para ti

Taiyo: -acercándosele a su hermana- ¿estás bien?

Tsuki asistió

Sakuno: Tsuki-chan ¿qué tienes en el cuellos? – la muchacha con trenzas se le acerco y vio una mancha muy pequeña en forma de triangulo-.

Taiyo: esa es su marca de nacimiento

Ryoga: creo recordar que tenía una en forma de luna esa es una de la razones de su nombre (Tsuki = Luna) y si no mal recuerdo tu también tenias una ¿no Taiyo? En forma de sol (Taiyo = Sol)

Taiyo: si

Daiki: Tsuki ¿realmente estas bien?

Tsuki:- tocándose la garganta- si – se tapo la boca

Ryoma y Ryoga: ella acaba

Seiki: Tsuki tu

Daiki: no lo puedo creer

Rikuto: pero

Eigetsu y Yougetsu: ¡es un milagro!

Kenta: no lo puedo creer

Haruto: ella

Taichi: no puede ser

Eita: imposible

Raion: ella acaba de hablar

Ryoga, Ryoma y Taiyo: ¿estás bien?

Tsuki: her… herma… hermanos– abrazando a sus hermanos y llorando

Tsuki: wuaa… wuaa wuaa

Ryoga: ya, ya deja de llorar

Tsuki: -separándose de sus hermanos, limpiando sus lágrimas y mirando a sus compañeros- a… amigos– lo dijo muy despacio pero se entendió

Oishi: ¿pero no acaban de oírla cantar?

Daiki: no la hemos escuchado hablar desde hace años

Raion: se ve feliz

Tsuki: - se acerca a Sakuno y le toma la mano- muchas… gracias por… venir Sakuno-chan

Sakuno: etto… no fue nada

Ikuto: asi que ya quieres hablar, pelo de alga

Tsuki: -con los ojos rojos-!¿qué dijiste?!

Ikuto: ¡pelo de alga!

Taiyo: ya deténganse, recuerden que día es hoy

Tsuki e Ikuto: si

Daiki: bueno ¿Qué quieren saber de nosotros? –Dirigiéndose a los invitados-.

Eiji: yo quiero ver las acrobacias de Sora

Sora: ¡se lo dijeron!

Tsuki: perdón

Sora: bueno, ¿Qué de que tipo quieres ver?

Eiji: bueno… ¡ya se! Acrobacias en el aire

Sora: ok… Tsuki ayúdame un poco -quitandose su chaqueta

Tsuki: ¡ok! – Quitándose su capa-.

Los dos caminaron y se pusieron al mismo nivel entre dos árboles de sakura

Tsuki e Sora: 1…2… ¡3!

(Hicieron lo mismo que la niña con pelo corto en este video pero imagínense dos pernonas)

.com/watch?v=EMRbW3sPR2s

Todos: guau

Sora: eso no es nada

Eiji: -lanzándose ensima de su hermano- ¡Sora eres genial!

Atobe: Haruto ¿tú qué haces?

Haruto: yo soy atleta, corro los 100 metros planos en 8 segundos

Atobe: se nota que es mi hermano

Sanada: ¿Taichi?

Taichi: yo soy campeón de esgrima

Sanada: interesante

Kirihara: E-i-ta

Eita: ja, ja, ja yo soy futbolista

Kirihara: ese es mi hermanito

Yukimura: Rikuto

Rikuto: yo también soy esgrimista

Yukimura: es un buen deporte

Yanagi: Kenta

Kenta: yo soy futbolista

Oishi: todos son impresionantes ¿y tu Syuchiro?

Syuchiro: yo soy campeón de Kento

Oishi: que bueno

Daiki: el resto somos tenistas y futbolistas – una pelota aparece de la nada y cuando le iva a pegar a Daiki Tsuki la agarra- gracias Tsuki

¿?: Lo siento, fue culpa mía

Tsuki: no te preocupes

¿?: Gracias

Tezuka: - mirando su reloj- es hora de irnos

Eiji: que mal

Oishi: no importa

Tsuki: - sacando algo de su bolsillo- Sakuno-chan – la llamada voltea – toma – le da un brazalete azul- no eres de nuestra familia, pero aun así viniste, gracias

Sakuno: etto… gracias – poniéndose el brazalete- mejor me voy

Eiji: yo te llevo.

Sakuno: gracias

Los estudiantes guiaron a sus hermanos hasta la salida

Taiyo: adiós

Daiki: hasta luego

Sora: que les vaya bien

Ryoga: chao – yéndose por la puerta -.

Mientras los hermanos mayores se Iban los niños estaban despidiéndose con la mano hasta que alguien dijo.

Taiyo: ese brazalete es

Tsuki: algo tenía que hacer

Haruto: eres un genio

Tsuki: con orgullo – mirando a Sora- o vamos sora, sabes que nos vamos a morir de la risa

Sora: es cierto

Tsuki: bueno vámonos

Todos: ok


End file.
